Going Too Far!
by Stitchfan 82
Summary: Mirtle has insulted Lilo many times and Lilo has been able to control her self.But this time they have both gone too far. Rating:PG 13 tell me if it needs to be an R Warning this is much darker than what I do normally Contains character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Going To Far**

**Pat 1 of 2 **

**I do not own L&S.**

Lilo continued to beet Mirtle with all her strength, shore Mirtle had insulted Lilo many times before and Lilo had been able to control her self, and the times that she had lost it some one had always stopped her before she could do any permanent damage to Mirtle. However this time.

She had gone too far with her insults and there was no one there to holed Lilo back. They were inside the hula school Moses had had to end the class early because he had received an emergency telephone call regarding one of his relatives. Lilo had been about to head for home when Mirtle confronted her.

It had seemed as if Mirtle knew Lilo's limitations and how far she could go before Lilo would attack her, and she never went that far unless there was some one capable of holding Lilo back, she had to be careful though. She needed to have some one that could stop Lilo nearby but not near enough that they could here her insulting Lilo and take sympathy on her. Mirtle had been beaten by Lilo before, but as she had tolled her friends, it had been worth it to make Lilo that mad and she also knew that Lilo would be punished for it, that was a big plus for Mirtle, but then it was something that much bully's new, the best way to torture your victims was to make them so mad that they would lose there temper and try to hit them and make it like they were the victim and the victim was a bully. But then again this time Mirtle had made a mistake.

Meanwhile out sit the school Stitch had just arrived at the door. Lilo had left him in bed as he had had a long night the day before. Thinking that the class was still in session he thought that he would wait outside for Lilo to come out, but Curious he decided to look in the window. The first thing he saw was that the class was not in session, the secant thing he saw was that Lilo was beating Mirtle. At seeing this Stitch gasped, as much as he had fantasized about this happening to Mirtle he knew he had to stop Lilo from doing permanent damage to her.

Stitch ran for the door, it was locked. Moses had locked it when he had to leave in a rush, one could still get out of the school but not in.

Unless of course they had the key, or they were an illegal genetic experiment that could lift 3000 times its own weight.

Stitch burst thought the door and ran to Lilo.

" NAGA!! Naga!!!! STOPPP!!!! Lilo stop!!!!!" Stitch shouted, but Lilo was not responding. He then drug Lilo off Mirtle and tried to snap her out of her rage.

"Lilo its Stitch snap out of it"

Stitch razed a hand and swatted the side of Lilo's head Lilo then grasped Stitch's hand and bit down hard on it. This did not do any damage to Stitch or even any pane so he allowed her to continue.

"Lilo, its Stitch, snap out of it" Stitch said in a more soothing voice.

Lilo began to come around; she realized that she was now in Stitch's arms and that she was biting his hand.

Lilo released "Oh Stitch I'm Sorry," "is ok Stitch said "naga even hert".

They then looked over at Mirtle and gasped in horror.

Mirtle was bleeding badly and was not able to move.

Lilo dropped to her knees. Mirtle I am so Sorry. Lilo said I lost Control"

Tierce ware in Lilo's eye as she lined over Mirtle.

Mirtle looked up at her and tried to speak

"Lilo "she said I di … I 'm …

Mirtle then went limp.

"Stitch Lilo cried I need help"

Stitch came to look Mirtle over.

He was some what afraid that he would had to perform mouth to mouth on her and that would make him just as sick as it would Myrtle.

How ever it was far worse then they had ever feared.

"Well how is she" Lilo asked.

Stitch lowered his ears as low as they would go.

Stitch then whispered something Lilo could not here.

"What Stitch" Lilo said "I couldn't here that.

Stitch then repeated" She's dead, Lilo".

to be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

She's dead, Lilo".

Stitch's words stung in Lilo's ears she could not believe it, she had actually Killed Myrtle.

"Oh Stitch" Lilo sobbed I can't believe this"

Stitch quickly put his arms around Lilo "soka" Stitch said.

Lilo looked at Stitch "what am I going to do Stitch I am a murderer".

"Naga Stitch said Lilo Naga murderer Lilo Naga Kweesta".

"But I killed her Stitch I can't un do it, I… Lilo gasped in realization.

"The time machine!!!" Lilo cried out in relief. "Stitch we have to…"

"Naga" Stitch said cutting Lilo off. "WHAT do you mean NAGA"!!! Lilo shouted.

Stitch side we can't use the time machine is to risky, and mega though Lilo already learned her lessen about time travel in the Melty incident".

"This is totally different I can accept humiliating my self, but I can't live with this".

"I am sorry Lilo" Stitch said "but we can't use the time machine".

"Why Stitch Why.

"Because Jumba destroyed it," Stitch answered.

Lilo collapsed on stitch defeated. "Then that's it there going to give me the death penalty" "Naga" Stitch said they won't do that your to young an besides you did not mean to kill Myrtle" "**But I did kill her and I am sorry" **I can't live having dun this".

"Naga" Stitch said "I know you're going to get through this".

Lilo sneered "easy for you to say, you don't have to live knowing that you killed some one."

At this Stitch could not help but chuckle a little.

"Lilo" he said "Did you forget what I was before I met you?

Before I met you I was a killing monster.

I have to live knowing that every day."

"Do I deserve to die for that?" Stitch asked.

"No" Lilo said.

"Then…"

Foot steps could be herd, Moses had returned.

How on earth did time go by so fast Lilo Thought?

"Am sorry Misis Edmunds" Moses was saying

"I would have though that Myrtle would have gotten home by not

It is possible that she is still here, I had an emergency and had to leave early and I may have locked her in."

Lilo almost fainted with the door opened reveling Moses and Misis Edmunds.

At the site of seeing her daughter lying dead covered in blood she screamed.

She ran to Myrtle's side dropped to her knees and began crying.

Moses could not believe what he was seeing and after regaining his composure and not know for shore that Myrtle was dead he went it the phone and called 911. Moses then turned to Lilo who had her face buried in Stitch's chest.

"Lilo do you know what happen here, did you see who killed Myrtle" he asked?

Moses's questions only made Lilo start crying even more.

Sirens could then be herd out side the building.

Nani, followed by Officer Kihiko came in the door.

"Lilo" Nani Cried "Officer Kihiko told me that Myrtle was killed and you were the only around, what happened?"

A teem of paramedics came in and went to Myrtle and pulled Misis Edmunds away. After a minute the paramedic turned to Misis Edmunds and said I'm so sorry but she is dead.

Misis Edmunds began crying even more she looked to Lilo & Stitch.

" That dog I bet that Dog killed my Myrtle, Ill have it put to sleep for this".

"No" Lilo cried.

I am sorry Lilo" Said Officer Kihiko but if a Dog kills some one the Dog must be destroyed."

"But Stitch did not kill Myrtle Lilo said I did"

"You what!!!!!!" Nani yelled.

" I am so Sorry" Lilo pleaded " Myrtle insulted me and I lost my temper, I am so sorry".

Misis Edmunds then turned to Lilo "You will die for this" she said!

Then Officer Kihiko turned to Misis Edmunds.

"hay, com down Misis Edmunds" said Officer Kihiko

But Misis Edmunds was outraged she grabbed Officer Kihiko's gun and Pointed it at Lilo and fired.

_Lilo screamed and sat up abruptly before opening her eye. _

_It was dark and she could not see she could only here Stitch's voice repeating her name over and over._

"_Lilo, Lilo, Lilo, Lilo, Lilo, Lilo," Stitch kept repeat._

_Lilo's eye came in to focus and saw Stitch standing in front of her. _

_She was back in her dome room it had all been a dream._

"_Oh Stitch" Lilo said in relief "I had a terrible dream; I dreamed I killed Myrtle and then Misis Edmunds shot me to get revenge." _

_Stitch looked at Lilo with a goofy grin "you killed _Myrtle".

_Lilo looked back at hem "Stitch this is not funny I killed some one"._

" _Lilo" Said Stitch " it was a dream it did not happen"._

"_I know stitch" Lilo said "But I am still scared"._

_Stitch lined over Lilo don't were I'll stay her with you." _

_Lilo smiled before letting stitch crawl under the blanket with her._

"_Thank you stitch" Lilo said. _

"_You're welcome "Stitch replied. _

_The Stitch pulled Lilo closer and rested her head on his chest. _

" _Good night Stitch" Lilo said _

" _Good night Lilo" said Stitch. _


End file.
